legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The B Team
The B Team (other name the B Crew) is a team of characters dedicated to guarding the Multi-Universe. The leader is Bender who is 2nd in command of M.O.D.A.B. He formed the team with his 2nd in command Skipper, his smart guy Jimmy Neutron, his general Jorgen and his girlfriend Starfire. He gets the team together whenever he is on an adventure without Dib the leader. Though in The Great Time Travel Adventure he and many of his friends helped Lizbeth and the others stop Hunson Abadeer. Ever since the team has been formed, many have joined. Out of the 5 characters who formed the team, only Bender and Skipper have stayed on the B team for each adventure they have had. Main Allies: Slade's Ensemble Allies: M.O.D.A.B, the V Team, the P Team, the W.H.O.O.P Agency, the T.U.F.F agency, the CIA, Starfleet, Sato Enterprises, FOXHOUND, Reaver Industries, the Children of the Autobots, the Alpha Team, the Scorpion Squad, the Lovelace Family, Berk, the V Crusaders, the Guardians, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Striker Force, the Fantastic Four, the Star Alliance, the Miracle Elite, the Omega League, the Bodyguard Unit, the Hunter Force, Team Free Will, Atlas Corporation, Talon Laboratories,Team RWBY,Task Force 141 Enemies: Vilgax's allegiance, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Uka Uka, Marceline's dad's Empire, the Patriots, the Dystopia League, the Children of Megatron, the Sigma Organization, the Inferno Empire, the Outcasts, the League of Darkness, Uka Uka's forces, Joker's forces, the Darkseven, Hazama and Relius, the Z Force, the Sinisters of Evil, the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Templar Order, the Terrorist Unit, Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Morpheus, Nox Decious, True Templar Order, Cesare Borgia's Forces, The Darkness Syndicate, Dark Lord, Sector 32, Loki and Wesker's Alliance, The Red Lotus,The Viking Allianc, Thugs 4 Less Rules 1.Do not dishonor the team. The group has given you a great opportunity to work for them and to make friends that will last for all of your life. 2. Do not disobey orders from Bender or his main commanders. If you're unsure about his plans, speak up before they are executed. 3. Do not betray the team or you will be put on their wanted sign and you will be captured, punished, and/or killed for your actions. 4. Work together. No efforts are done alone unless you're fairly sure it is possible. 5. Don't act on emotions or feelings. Act on your head and be unpredictable 6. Don't get pissed if you don't succeed. All losses are in ways victories as they are like learning experiences that better us. 7. Don't act against or abuse any members of the group, especially the 3 heads of the team. 8. While the group believes that villains need to be killed, Skipper and Bender believe you should ONLY actively go to kill an antagonist if they crossed the moral line by doing something truly irredeemable. If they have good intentions or don't cross the line, it would be a greater honor to let them live. Current Members Bender (leader) Skipper (2nd in command with Heloise) Heloise (2nd in command with Skipper) Phineas (3rd in command with Isabella) Isabella (3rd in command with Phineas Twilight Sparkle Gohan Jack Bauer Zig Suede Makoto Sora Jean Grey Jaeris Zhuge Liang Suki Yasha Frida Connor Major Kirrahe Buffy Summers Dixie Gonner Knuckles the Echidna Sarah Bart Simpson Colonel Stars and Stripes Mr.Gold Jack Mitchell XJ9/ Jenny Wakeman Cormack Gideon Benderama 1.png Skipper.jpg Heloise.jpg phineas 1.jpg isabella 1.jpg gohan 2.jpg 24-canceled-jack-bauer.jpg suede 2.png makoto 6.png 640px-Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png sora 28.png jean grey 1.jpg Snapshot - 43jaeris.jpg zhuge 2.jpg suki 1.jpg yasha 1.jpg Frida-.jpg Connor11.png Kirrahe.png buffy 3.jpg Snapshot - 53dix.jpg Snapshot - 55gon.jpg knuckles 1.jpg sarah 1.jpg bart 4.jpg starsandstripes 2.jpg 202Gold5.PNG Mitchell Sentinel.jpg Images jenny.jpg Advanced-Warfare-Cormack.jpg Zig.jpg Bernie.jpg COD advanced-warfare3.jpg Members away on duties Lizbeth Scorpion Agent 9 Marlene (on maternal care as well) Sagat Princess Morbucks Brick (at home with Boomer) Butch (at home with Boomer) Kitty Katswell Lucario Luigi Princess Candence Roxas Pinky The Brain Merilda Frost Rainbow Dash Meta Knight Jack O Lanturn Meowth Big Boss Sandy Cheeks Ahoska Tano Falco Lombardi Q Solid Snake Mandark Hugo Brass Sparkley X5 Noah Starfire Jorgen Von Strangle Django of the Dead (4th in command) Finn the Human (adviser of adventuring) King Julian (5th in command) Stan Smith Sari Sumdac (former member before turning evil) Professor Pericles Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Rarity Asami Sato Mabel Pines Profion Master Chief Jimmy Neutron Atomic Betty Barrett Spike Princess Bubblegum Flame Princess Wizardmon The Arbiter Angry Video Game Nerd Axl Alie Phantom R Nostalgia Chick Marie Orion The Nostalgia Critic Marceline Dingo Harpuia Flash Sentry Stan Marsh Wendy Testaburger Dr. Manhattan Agent 9 YotD.jpg Marlene-from-the-Opening-Scene-penguins-of-madagascar-24716685-496-495-1-.jpg 180px-Brick-first appearance.jpg 3DS LMansion 6 scrn06 e3.png Butch.jpg Ice king.png Images1.jpg Lucario-s-Power-lucario-27415664-363-487.jpg 3DS LMansion 6 scrn06 e3.png Street-Fighter_II_Turbo_Revival_-_Sagat's_Ending.png Princess_battlesuit.jpg 201px-Princess_Cadance_solve_problem_S2E26.png 150px-Hugo Brass.jpg 1667043500c6eb6c sandy-cheeks-and-spongebob-squarepants.jpg 201px-RD Defending.png 250px-Frost.png 398px-Meridawithwater.png BILLYANDMANDY HALLOWEEN2.jpg Cortana 2.jpg Meowth.jpg Big boss 7.png Dexter`s Laboratory - Dexter si Mandark 220 5.jpg 1000px-Solidus snake on AG.jpg Snake 070921b-l.jpg Q 8.png Falco 1.jpg Ahsoka 5.jpg Meta knight 4jpg.jpg PinkyBrain1.jpg Noah and Roxanne.png 580.thumbnail.jpg X-5.png Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion.jpg Lizbeth 227.png Starfires.jpg 200px-Jorgen (Jimmy Timmy 2).jpg Django 14.jpg Finn.jpg Marceline.png King-Julien-s-Priceless-Face-penguins-of-madagascar-30616677-870-584.jpg Stan 28.png 16sari.jpg Pericles 17.png Pinkie pie 13.png Rarity 18.png 250px-Fluttershy talking to Angel S01E22.png Asami 4.jpg S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png Profion release him.JPG Halo-3-master-chief-shoots-screenshot-big.jpg Jimmy neutron 1.jpg Atomic Betty.jpg Spike.jpg Bubblegum.png Flame princess 2.png 1208716587 Halo 3 arbiter-1-.jpg Drman3.jpg Stan marsh 11.jpg Wendy 8-a.jpg Picard.jpg Captain Jean Luke Picard Deceased Members Sub-zero (Marceline's dad stole his soul) Smoke (vice versa) Kowalski, Private and Rico (deep-fried by Joker) Mort and Maurice (same as above) Jake (sacrificed himself) Jiminy Cricket (killed by Sora under Discord's mind rape) Shining Armor (killed by Veger) Sherry Birkin (killed by Discord and Dr. Weil) Ice King (killed by Sektor) Axel (sacrificed himself) Aang (killed by the traitor) Balthazar Blake (sacrificed himself) Will Vandom (killed by massacre) Jack Frost (killed by massacre) Dipper Pines Applejack We salute our fallen comrades. roxas.jpg Smoke.jpg Rico,Kowalski,Private.jpg Maurice and mort.jpg Jake.jpg Scorpion-vs-Sub-Zero-mortal-kombat-11828752-720-540.jpg Jiminy cricket.jpg Shining Armor.jpg Jack frost 19.jpg Will 19.jpg Dipper 16.png Applejack 2.png Temporary Members Lucius Heinous VII Boomer Nina Cortex Dr. Doofenschimtz Stewie Griffin Dr. Blowhole Oscar the Grouch Harley Quinn Wolf O'Donnell Leon Powalski Panther Caruso Reaver David Talon Snapshot - 21.jpg|Also a member of M.O.D.A.B Nina 1.jpg|Also a Member of M.O.D.A.B Just Like Me starring Luciaus 0004.jpg|A Member of M.O.D.A.B and leader of his group DrDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Additonal member of M.O.D.A>B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 009 0001.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group You Can't keep a Good Toon Down 0029.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 006 0002.jpg|Additional Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group Harley 5.jpg|Temporary for Gotham City also a member of M.O.D.A.B Wolf_Subspace_Emissary.jpg|Joined forces with the B Team to defeat Vilgax 371238-leonpowalski2 super.jpg|Same as Wolf 116px-Normal panthercommand.jpg|Same as Wolf and Leon fable_reaver2.jpg|Joins to save his own behind Upcoming Members Knox (Also with the Sentinel Task Force) The Alpha Team The Alpha Team is a team of heroes led by Blue currently that serves under Bender and the B Team. They help him with whatever job he needs done. They made their debut in The Grand Summer Season Trek teaming up with Bender and Captain Knuckles against Vilgax and then some of the members appeared in Totally Mobian Spies to help Bender and Eddy against Iron Queen. Their true leader is revealed as Protoman Protoman (leader) Blue (went out to find the Children of The Autobots) Bartok (went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Sora (went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Donald (went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Goofy (went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Magneto (went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Jill Valentine (helping Bender and the B Team) R2-D2 (went out to find the Children of the Autobots) C-3PO (went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Jack Sparrow (helping Bender and the B Team) Aleu (went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Hiccup (with Bender) Astrid (with Bender) Toothless (back in Berk) Batso the Bat (went to find the Children of the Autobots) Torch (went to find the Children of the Autobots) Blade (went to find the Children of the Autobots) Cammy White (back in England) Derek (went to find the Children of the Autobots) Gilbert (went to find the Children of the Autobots) Hellboy (helping Bender and The B Team) Gru (with Bender) Katara (with Bender) Zuko (helping Bender and the B Team) Leslie (same as Blue and the others) Mushu (same as Blue and the others) Obi-Wan (helping Bender and the B Team) Petey (same as Blue and the others) Scowl the Owl (same as Blue and the others) Shiny (same as Blue and the others) Terra (KH) (same as Blue and the others) Danny Phantom Tak Spyro Cynder Hermann Fegelein Balthazar Blake Aang Jake Muller Sabrina Spellman Harvey Kingle Salem Green Silver Klonoa Wreck-It-Ralph Monodramon Jesu Otaku 2-Raidramon.jpg Bartok the Bat III.jpg Sora---Kingdom-Hearts-kingdom-hearts-502004 800 600.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg 794px-Threemusketeers 670.jpg 440px-Magneto XME.jpg Jill 3.png ACW_IA_2355.jpg ACW_IA_5008_R.jpg 235px-Js.jpg Aleu-aleu-28139885-768-576.jpg howtotrainyourdragon_03.jpg Astrid.jpg sc3a1rki.jpg Gilbert 9.jpg derek.1.jpg cammy.png torch 1.jpg blade.1.jpg hellboy.jpg gru.jpg katara.png zuko.png leslie.png mushu.1.jpg obi wan.jpg petey.png scowl.jpg shiny1.jpg terra.jpg DannyP.jpg 99px-RCWProtoManB.jpg Pack-of-apes.jpg Fegelein.png balthazar 5.jpg aang 8.jpg spyro 4.jpg sabrina 9.jpg salem 3.jpg shade 1.png klonoa 5.png Green 5.jpg Sliver 12.jpg Honorary Members Gnowman Snide Dr. Gregory House Carmelita Fox Ferb The Shadowness Blue Wonder The Sly Cooper Gang Stormo Captain Picard Riker Worf Kirby Tiff Tuff King Dedede Escargoon Roy Campbell Snide.png Gwonam 2.png house.jpg 749px-Carmelita 2.png ferb.jpg Snapshot 1 (16-06-2012 9-18 AM).png Snapshot 3 (26-04-2012 7-39 PM).png 639px-S4e10 stormos third eye.png picard.jpg Riker_imitates_Picard_-_the_pegasus.jpg worf.jpg Kirby 2.png Tuff 2.png Tiff 2.png Escargon 4.png Dedede 6.png 1000px-Rcampbell.png Team appearances The V Team Island Adventure Bender first found and formed the team when he got on an adventure. He, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper formed the team after they all reunited and the 5 had other friends and allies joining their team and all that to defeat Uka Uka allied with the V Team against him. Bender eventually made ranks for the team so he can have the team be ranked on authority. He formed many recruits into the team and managed to start his plan of creating an organization In between it though, Bender and his right hand Skipper knew that wanted to make the organization well known so they got to work on the bases, weapons, badges etc. They though didn't want anyone to know the people in charge until after new members joined. So the two approached their plans to Bender and Skipper's boss at T.U.F.F. The chief and he liked the ideas and enough to fund their plans. Through much luck Bender and Skipper build a organization and then they contacted their other friends apart from the ones with them to build organizations in each of their universes so there would always be a connection where they are problems. The Great Time Travel Adventure When an emergency happened again, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Django and Jorgen contacted the other members Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke and Roxas to find him and the others to help him and Dib against Darkwarrior and Marceline's dad. However the latter 3 characters died through Marceline's dad and Joker. Bender decided to recruit Heloise as a full member of the team to replace them. During the adventure Bender build a mass fortune in the billions or trillions by using time travel to make stable time loops in the Multi-Universe that won't mess up history. One time when Bender and Skipper time traveled, They used their connections to the Master of Time to contact other self made men with sealed instructions and a medieval coin to a which was worth $100,000,000 in the future. Centuries later, The first set of instructions and the coin were given to a young Heloise would be the 3rd big partner of the organization in the near future so that she can invest the value of the coin into The B Team's future enterprise. The second set of instructions was given to Bender and Skipper days before Scourge and Fiona's wedding telling them when They should plan the time-traveling expedition to fund and create their organization. In a way, the destiny and creation of the B Team was predetermined by the 3 of them. The Grand Summer Season Trek Bender forms the team again with his 8 pals as they go another journey and allying themselves with the P Team. He also gets many new allies although a few have already been revealed and meets more enemies. They manage to stop Vilgax and Discord who was the real mastermind and now they earned themselves some relaxation The Team finishes with almost if not 40 members in the team. He also gets help from some people he recruited to serve and help him as his allies. And during vacation he made more allies knowing soon or later a new journey was ahead of them Totally Mobian Spies Bender and the B Team are returning, But not everyone returns as some members will be absent as new members will join the team. They set to stop Iron Queen where everyone especially Heloise (Iron Queen's daughter) wants her down. They meet new allies and ally up with the V Team once again to do it. When they rescued their newest ally Atomic Betty, she revealed that Bender and his team is very well known and out of all the hero teams ranks 2nd in most effective team only after the big defenders themselves "the Children of the Autobots". They are a group that Bender, Skipper and the rest help in defending the Multi-Universe and they are secretly helping them with their goals and plans. They are currently working on plans to save Angewomon and Myotismon from the evil clutches of Galvatron. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Marceline and Sari all guest starred in this story and became allies to Tuxedo Lovelace and Gabriel Heywood against Dornamuu, Kefka and CarnEvil The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Bender, Skipper, Heloise and many members of the team return here to fight Discord once more, and also they are to be dealing with Sigma and his organization. They will have their own side of the story as after Bender cut ties with Dib considering something terrible happens. It is revealed that NO villain teams scare them and that "fear" or any word associated with it is NOT in their dictionaries...meaning that the group is fearless Legends of Light and Darkness Afterwards, We see the return of Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, Aleu, Aang, Katara, Balthazar and Obi Wan as they tackle the League of Darkness with Slade and his friends joining forces with them LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Until now, they all retire though Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella all begin to miss the old days, they get their opportunity again when Suede and Jack Bauer come get them. Joining them is Slade and Anti Cosmo once more, Death The Kid, Dr.Strange and the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Alpha Team once more, Zick and some of his friends and Discord himself. Who face with a great deal of villain fractions here and below. BlackPool This story with Black Star happens at the same time and the B Team and the other groups join up and help them deal with the Templar Order The B Team and Slade's Ensemble will help in Act 2, Act 3, Act 4 and Act 6 of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour The Alpha Team and Striker Force for Act 3, Act 5 and Act 6 Dr. Strange and the Multi-Universal Resistance for Act 2, Act 4 and Act 5 The B Team, Slade's Ensembles, and Team Free Will helps Black Star against Rodrigo, Cesare, Ganondorf, and Dark Lord in the second half. Future Warfare The B Team, Slade's Ensemble and Team Free Will will be in Future Warfare, which takes place nearly 60 years later, and will need to team up with Atlas Corporation to defend both the Multi-Universe and themselves against Zaheer and the Red Lotus. The B Team and Slade's Ensemble both come from the present to the future while Castiel is more in the future though his allies are youthful as they were in heaven. Slade's Team and Bender's Team both get something from the future which they investigate and with Mr.Gold's knowledge of time travel and Isabella's convincing them to take action. The Two Teams do just that and meet the future hero teams, Slade and Bender's Team are warned by the future hero teams about their existence here as their future selves do exist and a paradox will be created so they need to knock their future selves unconsicousness. Bender and Discord sets to go after his and his friends's future selves while Slade decides to summon Castiel to help Videos 1. Ashley's Song Starring Heloise, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith and Bubblegum 2. Prince Ali Starring Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Finn, Heloise, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Django, Twilight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Stan Smith and Sari 3. I wanna be a boy Starring King Julian, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Axel, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Heloise Guest Starring Flapjack and Cap Knuckles 4. There's a Party in Agrabah Starring Django, Spike, Discord, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, King Julian, Shining Armor, Sagat, Jorgen, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Frida, Sari, Marceline, Stan Smith, Flame Princess, Lemon Tab, Alec Trevalyn, Reaver, Red Guy, Count Veger, Porky Minch, Obodiah Stane, Vega and Hopper 5. At The Opera Tonight Starring Heloise, Isabella, Skipper, Twilight Sparkle, Bender, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django and King Julien 6. A Guy Like you Starring Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Cap Knuckles 7. The Phantom of the Opera Starring Heloise as Christine and the Shadowness as the Phantom of the Opera 8.The Brony Song sung by The B Team 9. The Grand Design Featuring Bender, The Joker, Asami Sato, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, King Julian, Finn, Django of the Dead, Master Chief, Cortana, Meowth, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Phineas, Isabella, House, Big Boss, Stan Smith, Professor Pericles, Falco, Snake, Pinky, The Brain, Sandy, Sari Sumdac, Meta Knight, Mandark, Solidius Snake, Frost, Asoka, Q 10. Anti Heroes Mix and Mingle Starring Heloise, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django of the Dead, and Moe, Captain Knuckles, Grim, Billy, Zordak, Brak and Jake Spidermonkey of the P Team 11. Snow and Heat Miser Starring Bender, Skipper, Lizbeth, Heloise, Finn, Django, Captain Knuckles and the Soul Eater Gang 12. Christmas Rules Starring Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Twilight, Dipper, Noah Parker, Stan, Jack Sparrow, Hiccup, Marceline, Ice King and their friends 13. All I Want for Christmas This Year Starring Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, Finn, Django, Captain Knuckles, the Soul Eater Gang, Death the Kid, Discord, Queen Narissa, Captain Falcon, Gnowman, Berserk, Zeus and others 14. At the Gala (Brony Version) Starring Bender, Princess Bubblegum, Lizbeth, Mabel, King Julian, Finn and others Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Videos Category:Team Category:Music Videos Category:Team heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of Sigma and his League Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Teams Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Main Partners Teams